


Imperfect

by SpinelLovingGem (CyanideCupcake)



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SpinelLovingGem
Summary: Pink diamond was staring at the bubbled lopsided Spinel in her hand. She felt numb, so this was the replacement for her Pink Pearl. Why she was cut so imperfectly puzzled her.The Diamonds usually shattered them on sight yet she was getting one as a present. She popped the bubble, letting the gem to fall into her hand. It instantly began to glow. Delighted giggles could be heard. Pink found herself to grow colder. She didn't want this Spinel. She wanted Pink Pearl back."I'm so excited to meet you!"As soon as her form was shown, there were horrified gasps. It had been the wrong Spinel that was gifted. She had only one heart shaped bun, gem severely lopsided. The newly activated Spinel giggled as she wrapped her stretchy arms around Pink Diamond, pulling her into a hug."My Best Friend! Pink Diamond! I can hardly believe it!"





	1. Defective Mistake

Pink diamond was staring at the bubbled lopsided Spinel in her hand. She felt numb, so this was the replacement for her Pink Pearl. Why she was cut so imperfectly puzzled her.

The Diamonds usually shattered them on sight yet she was getting one as a present. She popped the bubble, letting the gem to fall into her hand. It instantly began to glow. Delighted giggles could be heard. Pink found herself to grow colder. She didn't want this Spinel. She wanted Pink Pearl back. 

"I'm so excited to meet you!"

As soon as her form was shown, there were horrified gasps. It had been the wrong Spinel that was gifted. She had only one heart shaped bun, gem severely lopsided. The newly activated Spinel giggled as she wrapped her stretchy arms around Pink Diamond, pulling her into a hug.

"My Best Friend! Pink Diamond! I can hardly believe it!"

Spinel began immediately trying to make Pink Diamond laugh. Doing cartwheels, standing on her hands and clapping her feet together in a goofy manner. 

Pink sighed, of course she imprinted instantly. She knew by the gasps that this was the wrong Spinel. Might as well not get attached and let the inevitable happen. Simply staring down boredly. Awaiting for the right one to be presented. 

The gem who was responsible for presenting the gift to Pink Diamond was petrified. Soon being dispatched with a frightened yelp. Instantly poofed. White Diamond looked down in pure disgust. Waving off the freshly poofed gem.

"Have her shattered immediately! This is unacceptable! Pink will be given the perfect Spinel, instead of this disgusting reject. Quickly poof her and have imperfect Spinel shattered too."

The Diamond was looking down at Spinel in dismay as another gem ran over to Pink Diamond. With the right Spinel in hand.

"P-Pink? That's...that's not true right? Best Friend? You wouldn't repl-"   
She couldn't finish her sentence as she heard familiar giggling. Pink Diamond had already released the Spinel in her hand. They instantly form and cling onto the smallest Diamond. She was perfect. Two heart shaped buns, a perfect heart shaped cut gem, the most adorable giggled.

The older Spinel attempted to cling onto Pink but a couple of Topazes came in and pried off Spinels hands. She could only watch as she was soon poofed.

"Pink please! My Diamond!" She yelled. The last thing Spinel saw was her replacement being held close by who was supposed to be her best friend. Giving the newer Spinel what seemed like an affectionate pat on the head and a...smile. 

She was bubbled by one of the Topazes, they gave her a sympathetic sad look before marching off to drop the Spinel to be shattered. 

Inside her gem, Spinel couldn't help but replay the scene. Pink SMILING at her replacement. Giving her an affectionate pat. Pink didn't smile at her…  
She didn't even stop them from taking her away. Anger soon began to fill the poofed gem.  
That perfect Spinel stole Pink…   
Thoughts swirled around her mind, something snapped. The happiness she had was replaced with pure rage. Towards Pink and the Spinel.

Spinels thoughts turned hateful and down right malicious. She loved Pink the moment she existed and she was replaced just like that? She wasn't good enough? By that wannabe??

She stewed in these thoughts. It was all she could think of as she sat in her bubble. Letting the hatred consume her completely as she waited for the shattering.

The shattering that never came. She didn't realize the Topazes had felt pity and decided to forget her in the scrap area. Hidden beneath among tons and tons of scrap and parts.

Years soon came and went. Decades turned into centuries. Eight millennia had went by quietly. She had nothing but the most malicious thoughts and plans. Disgusting. If she ever escaped this blasted bubble she would have shattered the Diamond who called her such an insulting thing herself. 

See who's the pathetic one when THEY'RE SHATTERED by a disgusting lowly Spinel like her. An IMPERFECT lowly Spinel. 

In the middle of her most recent fantasy scheme against all three, her bubbled popped. 

Spinel quickly reformed, coming face to face with a startled Bismuth with scraps in her arms.

Her appearance was startling, single heart bun now an unruly spiky mess of a ponytail. Three black stripes running down her face on each side, eyes not black and cartoonish as before but now a bright angry fuchsia,the bottom of her eyes dark like she hadn't slept in ages.

Spinels smile was wide and tight, there was no cheer or happiness to be in it. Only filled with hatred and malice. 

Her once light outfit now dark and made her look all the more threatening, rounded shoulder pads now pointed. Bright pink shoes resembling that of a jester. 

"Man does my neck have a crick in it. But 8000 years trapped in a bubble will do that to ya."

Her words filled with bitterness, talking to herself. Like she had been the past millennia.

She only noticed the startled Bismuth staring after a quick stretch. 

"Seems like I got some company, eh? A Bismuth …"

Spinel went quiet before smirking, like a cat who ate the canary.

"Perfect."

She wrapped an arm around the Bismuth, speaking in a sickly sweet voice.

"I've got an offer you can't refuse, make me a lil toy~ and I won't squeal ta the Diamonds that ya released a defective Spinel and saved her from a shattering. See, if I get shattered, so do ya."

The Bismuth could only nod. She was too frightened of the great Diamond authority, surely if the Spinel was supposed to be shattered. They would blame her for this defect Spinels release. 

Bismuth was convinced entirely too easily, now roped into treasonous actions. If caught she could be shattered but she couldn't stop. If she did the Spinel will tell everything, so she picked the less frightening choice. Complying to her wishes.

"And if you ever get the bright idea ya can get me pinched, remember I have alllll the time in homeworld to make you wish you never emerged. Diverting alllll of my precious attention on you. We wouldn't want that now,would we?~" Spinel spoke in that sickeningly sweet tone, her arms wrapping around the Bismuth even tighter than before. As if Spinel were a boa constrictor, squeezing their prey. 

Bismuth could only give several furious nods, not being able to speak out in fear that she could potentially set off this defective Spinel. It didn't make sense to her. How could a gem specifically made for entertainment and companionship turn so horrifying? They were programed NEVER to be serious, NEVER to be so sinister. 

She began working on the perfect weapon for this rogue Spinel almost immediately. Covering up her tracks as so none of the gems could catch onto this plan. This weapon Spinel wanted seemed impossible 

A weapon that could shatter even a Diamond. They've went through prototype after prototype. A couple of years had gone by, Bismuth still working on that perfect weapon.

She began having second thoughts. Well more like her thousandth one. Her fears creeping on her the longer she spent working.  
If Spinel manages to fail, she could be held responsible for treason too. Maybe she could do it slowly enough to stall for time. Maybe she would become impatient and go off to make this looney of a plan to work without Bismuth. 

So she did, slowing the process down to a snail's pace. Giving bullshit reasons as that it could take years. It backfired as Spinel laughed straight into her face. 

"One thing I have in spades, Honey, is patience.~ I don't mind a widdle waitin'. So please. Continue. Make the perfect toy for me."

Spinel was resilient. Sitting there, watching each move she made. Observing every bit, just to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on. When she wasn't working on the special weapon, making several prototypes. Doing her usual job she was still being watched. Spinel was able to slink into the shadows and hide from plain view so easily. One peep and her gem would be crushed in the cruel gems bare hands. Ensuring Bismuth's loyalty towards Spinel.

While in the middle of showing the latest   
prototype they were interrupted by a broadcast.

A human boy appeared. Spinel watched intently, they were talking about...her.   
Pink Diamond. She was gone. Only leaving this...thing called a son named Steven Universe. 

No...no no. Now she couldn't even get revenge on that blasted Pink Diamond! She was gone before she could even get out! Spinel stomped her foot against the ground, becoming angrier and angrier. A single tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh well. I still have THREE of em Diamonds left, don't I?"

Her smile became even wider, her fists increasing in size. Spinel slammed her gigantic fists onto the ground with a loud crash. Leaving a deep imprint on the ground.

"I'll make em all suffer… I swear I will."

Bismuth could only stare. Were they truly no longer under the Diamond Authority? Why was still here? With this deranged gem? She took the prototype within her hand and threw it to the ground. In front of Spinel. She glared, having enough of this.

"I'm done being your little pawn in this sick twisted game. There is no longer a reason to fear you, Spinel. There will be no more shattering thus your leverage over me, is gone. 

Spinels eyes fell to the far from perfect weapon. They instantly narrowed, glaring at the Bismuth. 

Within seconds her arms coiled around the Bismuth, quick as a whip. Extending one hand she pulled out… a rejuvenator from her gem and activated it and soon held the weapon close to her neck. One simple slip up and Bismuth could be like how she was. The day she emerged. She kept still, that same terrifying feeling overwhelmed her.

"Now do you really want to do that~? After all the times we've had together? I guess I can just. Give a swipe. And start all over from the beginning. I mean. I can wait. But do you really want to lose everything?"

Bismuth shook her head furiously. Only to relax when Spinel clicked the button and deactivated the weapon.

"Good. Now I wouldn't pull that stunt again. I only let it slide this once. Because I like ya and your handy dandy work. Next time, I won't hesitate.~"

Ten years went by quickly, she was patiently awaiting the newest version of her precious toy. She had to wait 8000 years in a bubble to be freed. This was nothing compared. 

Spinel was giggling to herself, envisioning her plan being put into action.Shattering each and every last of the diamonds. And HER. That little miss perfect. That STOLE her happiness away. Having that perfect gem within her grasp and shattering it slowly and painfully with her bare hands. 

Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted Spinel from her thoughts. She looked up at the broadcast, it was that boy. Steven Universe and...that other Spinel. Looking. Happy. They were talking about little homeworld. That they improved and all gems would be welcome to live there. Hah. Where was this kindness when SHE was treated so cruelly? That simply won't do. No no no. 

All Spinel could see was red. If it were possible smoke would have been coming out of her ears. She DID steal her happily ever after. Her arms trembled, fists clenched tight. With a single punch, the technology had broke into pieces and bits all over. 

Perfect timing. As Bismuth walked in, the final and perfect version of the toy she had been dreaming of. Finally. Spinel already snatched it out of her hands. Admiring it greatly. 

"Yes. Perfect. Just in time too.~ You. I am finished with ya now. Do whatever. Go play in junk or somethin' I have a Diamond to have a little CHAT with."

Spinel giggles turned into unsettling laughter, leaving the other gem to watch in horror. It clicked in Bismuth's head. 'What have I done?  
'  
As Spinel bounced further and further away from view.


	2. Hell hath no fury like a Spinel scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @wrathful-gem from Tumblr for helping me alot with this!

"Well, well, well! If it ain't the most exquisite and flawless White Diamond herself! Oh wait, you ain't exactly flawless are you?~"

Spinel had seemingly sprung out of nowhere. Waiting for the perfect moment the leader of the former great Diamond Authority to be alone. For the perfect moment to put her plan into action.

White Diamond stared down at the spiteful Spinel, clearly confused. 

"A Spinel? A defective Spinel?"

Of course she wouldn't remember, Spinel felt her rage flare up as she stretched herself all the way to eye level with White Diamond.

"Oh, you don't remember me? How hurtful.~"

Spinel had reached into her gem, pulling her newest, now perfected weapon of her choice.   
Brandishing it with such glee as White Diamond could only watch in pure confusion.

"You had once called me disgusting. I hate to think what that makes ya. Great and powerful White Diamond being shattered by a little defective Spinel like me.~"

Taunting her had given Spinel a feeling she hadn't experienced before. Filled with adrenaline and enjoying the alarmed reaction she had gotten out of White Diamond.

She held up a long mace like weapon, the top heavy and ribbed, with four sharp edges. Spinel extended her arm quite a ways, winding it up to put even more damage with her planned attack. Malicious giggles could be heard as she finally went into for the kill. She struck hard and fast straight at White Diamonds gem. 

Clicking a little button just a second before it made contact. The blade unsheathed and broke through the diamonds gem effortlessly. 

White Diamond could only cry out in pain, hands shakily moving to her broken gem. With yet another touch of a button, the mace like weapon emitted a bright light. Pulsating as White cried out once more. The pain seemed like ages for her, good. This made Spinel grin even wider. 

The gem now shattered into pieces, form instantly poofing. Satisfaction filled her, gloating over the remains. The look of absolute terror and unimaginable pain on White Diamonds faced etched into her mind. 

Spinel shrunk back to her original height, taking a single shard and placing it into her gem along with her weapon. 

"Guess ya really did put your all into this, eh Bismuth?"

She muttered to herself, knowing that the Bismuth would be long gone by now. Not that it mattered much, she held up her deal. So Spinel will hold hers up and leave her be.

Soon there were Sirens. Ah. Can't stay and enjoy her first little victory. Oh well. She will have many more victories to win. 

Spinel considered for a moment, should she go after Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond as well?

No.

That'd be too good for them. Let them enjoy the aftermath. Let them mourn yet another fallen ever so flawed diamond. Let them suffer the consequences of her actions as she suffered theirs.

With only seconds to escape, Spinel bounced over to the warp pad. Gone as quick as she had appeared, happily leaving her mess behind for others to clean up. 

Like Diamond like Spinel, huh? 

She had mussed up her already untamed ponytail. Making it look as if she was in a tussle while she was still warping. A few moments passed as she arrived on the warp pad, eyes meeting with a surprised Garnet. 

Garnet didn't have much time to react as Spinel flung herself onto the fusion, her voice wavering and seemingly filled with fear.

"You're Garnet, right? The Diamonds found me! I was defective and they said they've changed but hid the fact they ordered my shattering! This… this is Steven Universe's house, right?"

"I thought you guys should know and would know what to do? I thought they weren't doing this anymore.."

Garnet was visibly shaken by Spinels sudden appearance, why wasn't she shown in her future vision?

It had been such a distraction that the fusion hadn't noticed Spinel reaching into her shorts pocket. Pulling out a destabilizer. Turning her head to the side to hide that grin of hers.

"It is, you're safe now. We won't let you be-"

She had struck with mid sentence, making Garnet hesitate long enough to successfully destabilize her. The two gems had fell into her open hand. Spinel quickly bubbled them and tucked them into her gem. For safekeeping and insurance for her next victory. Always have to have leverage before barreling in like a big oaf.

Now to take out her next obstacle, she made her way into the living room, eyes quickly drawn to the purple gem deep asleep on the couch.

Perfect. This one practically served herself up on a silver platter.

It took a moment to realize it was an Amethyst, a defective one. Imperfect just like her. It fueled her rage. Why did this one have such a happily ever after? While she was to be shattered? 

Spinel pounced onto Amethyst, stabbing at her repeatedly. Not letting the purple gem any time to react. Poofing instantly, gem quickly collected and tucked away. Suffering the same fate as Sapphire and Ruby.

"Where oh where could this Spinel be.~"  
She called out hoping this could draw out any gem that could potentially be hiding. After a few minutes of nothing, Spinel began searching the house. 

Nothing. She found nothing. Of course she had to make her work for it. That's okay, it'll just make finding her all the more enjoyable. 

Slinking underneath the door, she headed out. Determined to not let them take her chances at this craved vengeance of hers away like Pink Diamond did. No. This miss little perfect Spinel will pay. Pay for taking her place, stealing her happily ever after. Her chance at being happy, being loved. 

It didn't take long for her to find out where the missing gems, they were gathered on the beach. The three laughing and chattering away. Rage flared up, hands clenching into tight fists. 

She snaked along the sand, popping up with flair. Causing all three of them to jump up and stumble back in pure surprise. Heh. She was good at that, scaring the living daylights out of gems. She should have been an agate instead.

Grinning from cheek to cheek as she eyed up each one. Her eyes shrinking to tiny pink pinpoints as she finally reached the other Spinel. 

“Oh well-well-well! Look who I just happen to stumble upon! One happy little Spinel and her happy little family, living the good life here on this sad little planet. Having a good time are we?”

The other Spinel went wide eyed, there was a flicker of recognition. She had remembered seeing her so long ago. When she first was gifted to Pink Diamond.

"I-it can’t be!" The other Spinel stammered. 

"Oh I know right? CRAZY coincidence isn't it? Betcha didn't think you’d ever have to see me again, huh? Betcha thought I was gone and broken. Or had you never even spared a thought? I mean, who could blame you? Down here, living out your happily ever after, while I get to sit up there, forgotten in a pile of trash. Almost fitting isn’t it?"

"You know her? Who is she?" Steven seemed to have placed himself between the Spinels. Acting as a shield for the perfect cut Spinel. 

"Who am I? Who am I?"  
This caused her to moment drop her grin, giving Steven a frown. She remained silent before speaking again. A much more sinister smile had replaced the angry one she had earlier. 

"Well I'm absolutely flattered you remembered me, yet not so surprising that you never mentioned me once." 

Pearl was stanced by Stevens side, spear already summoned. Ready to counterattack the moment Spinel made her move.

And made her move, she did. Rejuvenator already in hand, the axe like weapon unsheathed itself with a quick click of a button.

"Please! Stop! We can talk this out peacefully! We don't have to fight! We can forget this whole thing happened, we can have a happy life together. If only you'd stop!" The other Spinel cried out, fearful of what could happen to her precious little family that she had made.

"You want me to stop? Forget? Ahaha...I think no. That’s just too easy for you. Can’t take anything out on Pink anymore, and..hm..I can’t take for myself what should have been mine, so I GUESS I’ll do the next best thing. You and the diamonds took my life from me, so now...now I guess I’m just going to have to take yours. Only fair, yeah?"

She lunged at Steven with speed, getting ready to strike. Pearl had pushed forward to intercept the attack. Her lips pulled into a cheek splitting smile. Perfect. Just as she wanted. At the last second she switched focus from Steven and swiped at Pearl, successfully slicing through her form. Laughing at their horrified looks, twirling the rejuvenator with such ease and fluid motions.

"Pearl!" 

Her gem fell onto the sand. Third obstacle down. 

The other Spinel reached out only to be pushed back by Steven. His shield summoned, holding it up for some kind of protection.

"Hiding behind Pink's son? Ahaha that's just...sad. ain't it?"

Spinel swiped at Steven once, aiming and hitting his shield and slicing through it easily. Steven shivered as the effects of the rejuvenator hit him hard. 

Taking this chance Spinel wrapped her arm around him a few times. The other Spinel flung herself forward but she was too slow. Spinel snatched him up straight into the air before smashing him against the sand. 

The perfect Spinel wanted to help Steven but had no idea how. She just cowered in the sand, arms up to shield herself. Heh. Not that it could help her.

"Pathetic, sniveling and cowardice.  
It's hard to believe that you were meant to replace me.  
Look at you, trembling on the ground all powerless!"

Steven was flung about in an erratic manner, it gave Spinel a sick sense of satisfaction. It may have not been Pink Diamond but her son was good enough. The gem hybrid groaned in pain as she dropped him. 

Not letting him go so easily, Spinel grabbed at his leg and spun him around at high speeds before stopping. She stomped her way right to Spinel. Giving her a look of disgust.

"This isn't what you should be!  
Quit this disgustin' act and fight me!"

She emphasized her point by dangling Steven over her head. 

"It's hard to believe you were the perfect one!  
Come on and get up, lets have some fun!

Come on you know you wanna!  
Come on you know you wanna!"

Pearl had reformed, back to her factory set state. They took too long and she was in her default state. Spinel instantly slashed at Pearl with the rejuvenator once more. Steven dangled from one, rejuvenator held in the other. 

"Look at your friends, don't you want them returned safely?!  
Rise up to the occasion and face me!

Come on now!  
Don't just take it and bow!

Get up and face me!  
If not for you, for their safety!"

The other Spinel just remained there on her knees, crying silently. Hands over her mouth.

Spinel felt great irritation with this. Here she was expecting a fight. Not this pathetic mess.

"You know this is so funny,  
I've been dreamin' of this very moment, Honey!

Spent 8000 years festerin' in that bubble!  
Now that I'm out,finally going to stir up some trouble!"

Perfect cut Spinel simply continued to cry. She heard Steven try to reason but that just made her fury burn all the more. She wrapped her arm around his mouth.

"Oh CAN IT before I place ya in a bubble!"

Flinching as Spinel flung Steven to the sand once more, she could only squeak out incoherent ramblings.

"Trembling on the ground, what are you even doin'?  
Just you wait till you see the plan I was brewin'!"

Come one, get up and face me!  
Rise up to the occasion and fight fiercely!

Come on you know you wanna!  
Come on you know you wanna!"

Spinel wanted to make it a point to show how serious she was. Deactivating the rejuvenator she placed it back within her gem. Replacing it with her special new toy that she had tested out beforehand.

"Can't you see lives are on the line?  
Can't you see how pitiful you are?!

You living should be considered a crime!  
At the very most you are subpar!

Frozen, crying and helpless!  
Showing such miserable cowardice!

It's hard to believe that you were meant to replace me!  
When will you quit this disgustin act and fight me!

Come on, you know you wanna!   
Come on, you know you wanna!

Lift yourself up and quit sniveling!  
Is the fear you have really that crippling?!"

Before Pearl could reboot, she had struck her gem with the mace like weapon. Cracking it but not shattering it. 

"Come on now!  
Don't you just take it and bow!

It's hard to believe you were the perfect one!  
Come on,get up! Let's have some fun!

You and me, head to head.  
What's with that look of dread?!

Don't worry your pretty little head!  
If I wanted to, you'd already be dead!

Come on now!  
Don't you just take it and bow!"

Spinel had tried with all her might to get her up. To get her to fight back, provoking as much as she could but to no prevail.

"It's hard to believe you were meant to replace me!  
Now all I wish for is you to suffer!  
So you think you've had it rougher?!"

She had released her grip, arm coiling onto her toy so she wouldn't have it taken to easily as she groaned. Hands placed to her face, nails dug into her pink flesh. Spinel dragged them down her cheeks, leaving behind dark markings.

"How about this?  
Until you I truly had bliss!

Until you stole my happily ever after!  
Now my actions will follow you forever!~

My actions will haunt you for all time!  
Oh how your destruction will be ever so sublime!~

Now my actions will follow you forever!~"

With a cackle, she pressed the button twice. Causing the blade to unsheath itself and penetrated through. Shattering it easily.

"PEARL!!" Steven shouted out, scrambling his way to her remains. Hands shakily reaching towards them but he was swiped up once more.

Spinels eyes went to Stevens gem. 

"You are Pinks son, are you not?"

The other Spinel tried to pick herself up but her legs felt as if they were lead. 

"And this is her gem, is it not?"

If the other Spinel had a stomach, it would have dropped.

". . ." 

Enough. She's had enough. If she wanted to be a useless nothing. So be it. Spinel flung Steven back onto the ground, next to the other Spinel. Her toy sparked, emitting a deadly pulse of energy. She struck his gem with no hesitance. It had shattered just as easily as her first two lovely victims. 

"Steven! STEVEN!!" 

She could finally move, panicking as she scooped Steven into her lap. Arms wrapped about him as Spinel watched smugly. 

Steven gave her one last, weak smile. Taking his last breath. Eyes widening and filling with even more tears as realization set in. She screamed in anguish, clutching at Stevens body. The grief was too much, her form dissipated from being overwhelmed. 

"Heh. Hehehe. I'll be back for you, Honey. Enjoy.~"

Spinel collected the shards from Pearls and Stevens gems. Leaving a single shard from each near the other Spinels gem. 

She was gone in moments. Deciding to leave the other in her own misery. Let her soak in it. Biding her time.


	3. Songs for a Wrathful Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but songs for this Spinel.

FIGHT ME

Pathetic, sniveling and cowardice.

It's hard to believe that you were meant to replace me.

Look at you, trembling on the ground all powerless!

This isn't what you should be!  
Quit this disgustin' act and fight me!

It's hard to believe you were the perfect one!  
Come on and get up, lets have some fun!

Come on you know you wanna!  
Come on you know you wanna!

Look at your friends, don't you want them returned safely?!  
Rise up to the occasion and face me!

Come on now!  
Don't just take it and bow!

Get up and face me!  
If not for you, for their safety!

You know this is so funny,  
I've been dreamin' of this very moment, Honey!

Spent 8000 years festerin' in that bubble!  
Now that I'm out,finally going to stir up some trouble!

Trembling on the ground, what are you even doin'?  
Just you wait till you see the plan I was brewin'!"

Come one, get up and face me!  
Rise up to the occasion and fight fiercely!

Come on you know you wanna!  
Come on you know you wanna!

Can't you see lives are on the line?  
Can't you see how pitiful you are?!

You living should be considered a crime!  
At the very most you are subpar!

Frozen, crying and helpless!  
Showing such miserable cowardice!

It's hard to believe that you were meant to replace me!  
When will you quit this disgustin act and fight me!

Come on, you know you wanna!  
Come on, you know you wanna!

Lift yourself up and quit sniveling!  
Is the fear you have really that crippling?!

Come on now!  
Don't you just take it and bow!

It's hard to believe you were the perfect one!  
Come on,get up! Let's have some fun!

You and me, head to head.  
What's with that look of dread?!

Don't worry your pretty little head!  
If I wanted to, you'd already be dead!

Come on now!  
Don't you just take it and bow!"l

It's hard to believe you were meant to replace me!  
Now all I wish for is you to suffer!  
So you think you've had it rougher?!

How about this?  
Until you I truly had bliss!

Until you stole my happily ever after!  
Now my actions will follow you forever!~

My actions will haunt you for all time!  
Oh how your destruction will be ever so sublime!~

MY SPINEL

My Spinel, what have you done?  
This is becoming less and less fun.  
Each moment you spend with them.  
Is making my reality become more and more grim.  
I will not let them take you from me.  
My Spinel, you will never be free of me.  
My world may be crumbling down  
I have yet to make you drown, drown, drown.

I may scheme, i may be devious  
But it never fails, whenever I'm mischievous!  
You'll come back to me!  
My dear Spinel you'll never be free of me!  
I have yet to make you drown, drown, drown.

I may scheme, i may be devious  
But it never fails, whenever I'm mischievous!  
You'll come back to me!

My dear Spinel you'll never be free of me! 

In all your regrets.  
I will use my intellect, my assets.

You will come back to me.  
My Spinel you will never truly be free of me.

Years and years of fighting it!  
Now can't you see there's denying it!

My Spinel you're all alone,  
No matter how much you think you've grown!

Why can't you see this?  
You smile in ignorant bliss!

Pink abandoned you once again!  
Look at your so called friends, they didn't even search for you in the end!

My Spinel, don't you see?  
The only one who's here is me.  
I searched for you, to no end 

My Spinel, you'll never be free.  
You are broken, beyond all repair.  
Well, that's what you think and I don't think that's fair!

You are broken. Unwanted. Unloved.  
Your so called friends haven't even questioned where you were.

They didn't care that you have lost her again.  
They're gone. They're uncaring.

My Spinel, don't you see?

You have only one constant, near all your life!  
Was it Pink? Was it Spinle?  
Oh hell no!  
It was always me!  
Can't you just open your eyes and see?!

I'm all you need, all you have.  
Do you think they care for you?  
Don't make me laugh!

I don't like the way they control you the way they do. 

I'll give you what you crave.  
Being whole again, feeling needed, familiarity!  
I'm all you need!

My dear Spinel!  
Open your eyes, listen to my words.  
They don't have you, they don't know you the way I do!

Because in the end, you know this is true.  
It's me, not them, that will never leave you.~

TALL, DARK AND SPITEFUL

Tall, dark and spiteful.

Whatever have I done for you to be so hateful?

The look in your eyes, the flames the once flared fiercely now calmed into cruel amusement.

Sweet venom dripping from your words.

Harmful intentions swirling around in that mind of yours!

Sending Spinel after Spinel after me in herds!

Twisted, warped and completely in lunacy that is yours!

Such crazy delusions that fill your head with utter nonsense.~

You really are insane, quite batty to have chased me down for over five hundred years!

Innocent gem after gem, whispering your honeyed words to them!

Convincing them I am the monster you wanted me to be!

Tall, dark and spiteful.

What have I done for you to be so hateful?

Wearing on me, working on tearing me down completely and entirely!

You say these flattering compliments with such insincerity!

You mask your true malevolent nature with your sweet honeyed words.

You ooze with maliciousness and resentment.

Deep-seated enmity, such obvious rancor against me!

Seeing me suffer truly amuses you, the only joy that can be felt.

My cries, my world had fallen apart in such a short amount of time. 

My pain and agony, beautiful music that you dance your dangerous tango to.~

Years after years, you finally broke me down!

Tall, dark and spiteful. 

Whatever have I done for you to be so hateful?

Finally I caved in and shattered that first innocent Spinel.

Ever trusting, every loving and ever stupid.

Filling my mind with these horrible false thoughts!

Ain't believing that untrue mindset anymore.

No more hateful rampages, no more shattering shard lust!

Met a gem, kind as can be! 

She believed in me when no else did!

Saved me, pulled me from the darkside from which you dragged me.~

Made me realize my beliefs were wrong and my victories were horribly monstrous!

Almost lost her, biggest mistake of my long tired life.

Tall, dark and spiteful.

Whatever I have done for you to be so hateful?

One of these days I will build up the courage to make her my wife!

Been through so much heartache and misfortune together.

Made even stronger than before, our love keeps us falling apart!

You know what they say, birds of a feather truly flock together.~

Never met a sweet gem with such a huge heart!

Soon after, hijinks inevitably ensued!

Unexpected interactions, suspenseful arcs that kept tense.

Heartbreak and reconciliation, hurt and comfort included!

Memories lost and memories gained, relations broken and others repaired.~

This seemed to be the calm after the storm, felt you following and breathing down my neck!

Tall, dark and spiteful.

Whatever have I done for you to be so hateful?

I don't know what you're thinking, trying to make me a nervous wreck!

Watching my every moment.

Always so close and near, feels so much like suffocating.

Not having a moment's privacy with you around.

Starting to be rather grating!

I shouldn't be here, not with you.

Instead I should be with them, celebrating!

Vicious, anger filled and ever so cruel!

Everything you've come into contact, instantly becomes infected with your destructive virus!

Ready or not I am really tired of all this.

Tall, dark and spiteful.

I now have but one question to ask, simple to the point.


	4. Endless Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the origins of Wrath (@wrathful-gem)

Days went by, each minute of seeing the reformed perfect Spinel just laying there grated on her nerves greatly. Why hadn't she moved from that blasted spot and just get up?

Waves of rage just radiated off of her, eyes trained on the other. Clueless to her surroundings, dead to the world. 

The townsfolk had already gathered Stevens body, holding a funeral for the deceased former crystal gem. 

Spinel kept watch, a seagull family decided to have made the lump of a gem a home. Making a nest out of her messy unkempt hair.

When one pecked at her nose, making it stretch as the bird pulled back Spinel snapped. That was it. She walked over, looming over the other Spinel.

"Did they really mean that little to you? Hmm? That you're just content to lay there? Being so useless."

Spinel scowled, smacking that gull out of the others hair. When it came back to defend its home she simply grabbed it back the neck and flung it into the sea.

"Is this truly what you want? To do absolutely nothing?"

When she got no response, it made her prickle. Giving the other gem a swift kick to the head.

"Come on, don't you hate me? Don't you want revenge?"

She grabbed her by the mess of what was once a pigtail, holding her head up roughly. Spinel gave her a look of disgust. 

"Pathetic, weak and useless. Look at you, a triple threat ain't you? Couldn't even stand up for them. Tch. I was even kind enough to offer you options as well."

Releasing the nasty mess of hair, wiping it all over the others back. 

"Yet you didn't take them, now did you? Here I thought you'd do anything for them. Look at you proving me wrong!"

She giggled, yet there was no humor in it. Only malicious intent. Maybe that would give this useless gem some fire in her gem. Some fuel, something to awake in here. Yet. Nothing happened. 

The other simply allowed herself to be manhandled, eyes blank, staring at nothing in particular.

This grated on her nerves even more, giving the other another swift kick before finally giving up. All the perfect Spinel did was stay in the same position she was left in.

"Fine. You know what?"

Spinel had walked a few feet away from her replacement, she carefully seated herself on the sand and folded her arms. A determined look in her eyes. She waited 8000 years. What's a little longer. 

"I'll wait for you riiiight here.~ Make it real easy for you."

Spinel had kept her promise, she had waiting by the other. Staring intently, fingers lightly tapping at her leg. She was sure to make sure to keep an eye out for the other Crystal Gems. 

Having to go into hiding whenever they had came and collected the perfect little broken Spinel. Yet she always came back to that spot. Dragging herself back to that same spot where her precious new best friend had met his demise.

It gave her some satisfaction knowing that she will come back. Always come back to her.

Eventually the Crystal Fools had learned she refused to move. Leaving her there. That was good but a new problem arose. 

Now there was a twerp of a Peridot also keeping tabs on the other Spinel. Coming by every so often to make useless talk. Nothing she said snapped her out of the depressive state she was in.

Well, at least no one else could interrupt her plans. Just a tiny little snag she could easily work around. It was like clockwork. Peridot coming by the same time every day. 

Giving the most encouraging words she could yet they seemed to make the perfect Spinels gem become even more dull.

Telling her it wasn't her fault, that she couldn't have done anything to keep it from happening. Oh how deliciously wrong she was. 

She had indeed given her many chances to have prevented her friends demise, many chances at saving them. To even give a chance to get her precious Amethyst and Garnet back from their bubbled prisons.

Knowing that Peridots words would only send her further into that pathetic state, Spinel began to formulate a plan in her mind. 

Oh yes. This could work out nicely for her. Perhaps it could even solve two problems in one for her! If things go according to her plan. Get rid of another annoying Crystal Idiot and get a reaction out of that pathetic excuse of a Spinel.

Now she just has to bide her time. Lurking as the time approached. There wasn't much to hide behind but she made do. Since it was one of her expertise talents as a Spinel. Instead of using it to bring others joy, she used this little talent of hers to bring others down to their knees and create endless misery. 

And right on time, that irritating little green gremlin appeared. Right, now to set her scheme into action. She kept hidden, allowing Peridot to begin chattering away. Her voice was like nails against a chalkboard, it will be a pleasure to do as she wished to her. 

Ahah! There's that perfect moment she was waiting for, Peridots back facing her. Distracted by showing the other Spinel something on her communicator. Well trying to, she didn't even give a glance but that didn't deter Peridot.

Spinels arm shot out and coiled around Peridot, causing her to cry out in surprise. She attempted to use the communicator but she had quickly put that end to that quickly by using her free hand to crush it easily.

This finally caused the other to look up. Eyes widened, panicked. Oh no. Not again.

"Well well well, another little annoyance huh? Don't you worry, I will make sure she won't bother you with useless drabble again. Hmm?"

Peridot squirmed, letting out a feral hiss. Spinel gave a disgusted look at the green little gem.

"You truly are a little gremlin, aren't you?"

Sharp teeth soon clamped down onto Spinels arm, this thrown her slightly. Her look of disgust growing.

"How uncivilized, really? Resorting to biting?"

The perfect heart shaped gem watched in horror, finally getting up on her feet. Stumbling over towards the both of them.

"Wait, stop! Stop it! I'll do what you want, just leave her alone!"

She pleaded with Spinel, desperation within her eyes.

Ahah. That's exactly what she's been looking for. Reactive but still groveling.

"You know what I am looking for. Or are you that useless you don't remember what I asked for?~" 

Her tone dripped with sweet venom. 

Spinels grip on Peridot tightened ever so much.

"Golly, you really want to save her now don't you? Too bad you already used up your chances!"

And like that, the green gem was poofed. Her specially made mace already pulled from Spinels gem and struck at Peridot. Shattering her with such ease.

The other Spinel couldn't even manage to scream out in horror, having it happen so fast before her eyes. 

Her body reacted on its own, feeling a deep rage within her as she looked at the one who took everything away from her.

She threw a sloppy and rather uncoordinated punch towards Spinel. Easily avoiding the weak attempt, she gave a small giggle.

"How cute. Is that all you truly have?"

She increased the size of her hands, forming them into fists and struck down at where Spinel was. She was too slow, Spinel had jumped back and dodged that attack quite easily as well. A smug expression on her face.

"You call that fighting? Really? You truly are horrible at this, I have shattered them all already. Why are you reacting just now and not when you had the chance!"

Spinel gave a condescending laugh, before bouncing off in a hurry. 

Yelling back at the defeated grieving Spinel.

"You are welcome to actually try and get me and follow through with your so called revenge~"

She was gone, leaving the other glaring at the spot they were just in. A soft growl built up within.


End file.
